


trust me, he'll say yes

by JkWriter



Series: late night phone calls [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, Late Night Phone Calls, M/M, leoji, phichit is a good friend, who would definitely answer the phone at two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: phichit was used to getting calls all hours of the day from the other skaters. he wanted to get those calls because he loved meddling in the love lives of his friends.





	

Waking up to a missed call, or an ongoing ringing, from one of the other skaters was a normal occurrence in Phichit’s life. He was used to them coming to him at all hours of the day seeking advice (how he became the one to find when advice was needed was beyond him, but his advice didn't always backfire, so he had that going for him). He would always graciously listen to whatever drama was happening, typically something involving another skater who lives hundreds of miles away in another country, and offer whatever he could think of that might help.

Most recently that meant waking up at three am to take Leo’s calls about Guang Hong and his perfect smile or something equally as sappy. (Seriously, how whipped could someone be without realizing it?)

On this particular night Phichit found himself in such a position. There were three hamsters currently running around on his bed as he sat up, leaning back against the headboard, listen to Leo gush about his not so secret crush while petting whichever hamster got closest to him.

“Okay, so we were skyping earlier and he was tired. He kept yawning and it was kind of adorable. I told him to go to bed and you know what he said? He said, ‘I’d rather stay awake talking to you.’ He actually said that Phichit! Can you believe it?”

He could.

Because Guang Hong also called him on a near daily basis to talk about how perfect Leo is. Guang Hong was a bit more straightforward about his crush, but still refused to tell Leo anything. 

These two were going to be the death of him. 

“Did he? That’s really sweet, don't you think?”

“I know! I just, argh, I feel bad because he stayed up so late, but I'm happy he was willing to stay up to talk to me! He’s such a great friend, like the best. No offense, you’re also an amazing friend!”

“Friend? Really, is that all he is to you?”

The other end of the line got extremely silent. Phichit wasn't there, but he could tell Leo was blushing. He just knew. 

“Well, yeah. The two of us, we’re just friends.”

“But do you want something more?”

“I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to being more than just friends with him.”

“More than just friends, great way of putting it. Let me put that into words that I understand, you want to hold his hand, kiss his cheek, and spoil the hell out of him. Am I wrong?”

“Not exactly, no.”

“Then why haven't you asked him out?”

There was the awkward silence he was expecting as Leo tried to think of a valid excuse. Phichit was excited to see what he came up with. He picked up of his hamsters who promptly tried to jump away from him.

“Well, we uh, we never see each other. Long distance could never work.”

“It could never work you say as people make it work all the time. Now c’mon, tell Daddy Phichit the real reason why you're afraid of asking our dear little GH out.”

“Please, never call yourself Daddy Phichit again.”

“Daddy Phichit will only stop if you speak the truth. Remember, daddy Phichit knows when you’re lying.”

“Jesus Christ. Okay, I’m scared to, alright? GH is just, he’s perfect! There is no way in hell I’m good enough for him.”

“Uh huh. I doubt he thinks that.”

“But how can you be sure?”

Phichit was pretty sure. 

Especially since Guang Hong had called him less than a week ago with the same concerns. He would have to him back and get on him for not saying anything to Leo because damn, this was hard. 

“I just have a feeling. Trust me, Leo. GH does not feel that you’re not good enough for him.”

“So what should I do?”

“Oh, I don't know. Call him up later and ask him out? Or if you wanna be cute and cheesy wait until you’re together again.”

“I don't know…”

“LEO JUST ASK HIM OUT. HE WILL NOT SAY NO. TRUST ME. I KNOW THINGS.”

“Right, I just, I’ll ask him out then. Over phone seems nice, yes? Well, thank you Phichit. I’ll talk to you later, uh, bye?”

“Bye Leo. And do everyone a favor and call him as soon as you can.” 

Leo hung up quickly after that. Phichit assumed it was in embarrassment. He picked up one of his hamsters and cuddled them. 

“They’ll all figure it out eventually.”

 

Four months later at one of the very rare get together the skaters managed to arrange Phichit saw Leo and Guang Hong holding hands. He smiled, waved, instagram far too many pictures and started a new hashtag, but they were happy and it didn't matter. 

 

Actually, it did because they were wearing matching couple t-shirts and Phichit wanted to show the world.

**Author's Note:**

> lol im making this a series


End file.
